Fuka Reventon
| gender = gender::Female | species = is a::Human | homeworld = | born = No earlier than 0065Fuka participates in the 0080 U15 Striker Championship, which means she is younger than 15 in ViVid Strike!, dating her birth to, at the very latest, 0065-66. | relatives = | partner = | affiliations = member of::Nakajima Gym | occupation = Part-time Gym Staff | qualify = | magic_color = magic color::Blue | magic_system = magic system::Modern Belka | magic_rank = | style = uses::Kaiser Arts (Trainee) | device = Huracan | name_ja = フーカ・レヴェントン | name_romaji = Fūka Reventon | first = | voices = }} is a character first introduced in and a main protagonist of ViVid Strike! alongside Rinne Berlinetta. She becomes a part-time staff of Nakajima Gym after encountering Einhard Stratos. Name Her family name is presumably a reference to the . She is also nicknamed by Rinne. Personality Fuka is fight-happy girl, always ready to pick fights as when she fought gangsters. When she is taken in and trained by Einhard Stratos, she becomes more calm and relaxed but still wants to get stronger to win Rinne. Nevertheless, Fuka is polite and at most time humble to her striker skill s despite their younger ages. Background Fuka and Rinne stayed at the same orphanage during their childhood. After leaving the orphanage, Fuka works as a to earn her living. One year before the story of ViVid Strike!, the friendship of Fuka and Rinne worsened after Fuka explained her pity for Lyra Caprice, a striker opponent knocked out and commented badly in a post-match interview by Rinne. In ViVid Strike! At the beginning of the series, Fuka is accidentally saved by Einhard after a fight with some gangsters. After discharging from hospital, Fuka visits Nakajima Gym to find Einhard, who invites her to join the gym. Fuka eventually becomes a part-time staff of Nakajima Gym, and one of her works is to spar with other striker candidates. After knowing Vivio Takamachi has once won Rinne in an Intermiddle match, Fuka is attempted by Einhard to learn how she may win Vivio. Einhard teaches her to cast Hegemon Sky-severing Knuckle, which successfully rings out Vivio. Since then, Fuka starts to learn Kaiser Arts from Einhard and later makes her debut as a Striker Championship athlete in the 0080 Winter Cup tournament. However, as Rinne is defeated by Vivio during the tournament, Fuka will have no chance to fight with Rinne on stage. Einhard has then arranged a private match for them at Hotel Alpine on Carnaaji, hoping they can resolve the problems in their friendship throughout the match. It eventually ends with Fuka knocking out Rinne with Hegemon Sky-severing Knuckle. Powers uses::telepathy Before joining Nakajima Gym, Fuka is seen capable of charging mana in her infight attacks, but apparently has not properly learned striker skills or magic. After joining the gym, she becomes a trainee of Kaiser Arts under Einhard, whom she sees as her martial art master, and later receives her Device Huracan. In addition to Kaiser Arts, she is also able to use certain moves from Strike Arts and Spring Sunlight Fist, which she learns from her spars with other gym members, to enrich her attack patterns.ViVid Strike!, episode 10. Fuka enters Adult Mode with 18-year-old appearance in her championship matches. Before receiving Huracan, she can only do so with the magic support of Corona Timil and Yumina Enclave. Barrier Jacket As a Kaiser Arts apprentice of Einhard, Fuka chooses to have the color tone and several design details of her Barrier Jacket (for Adult Mode only) based off Einhard's. As advised by Einhard and Fabia Crozelg in , Fuka's command phrase for Barrier Jacket setup is , similar to other practitioners of Ancient Belkan martial arts. Spells Gallery References Category:Characters